Lyra and Bonbon Go Tasting Randomly With Others
by Sassy-lesbian-Catherine
Summary: Has Bonbon & Lyra in it, as well as some serious Dash/Fluttershy. Human ponies, not ponies. Don't like don't read. R & R please!


**Bonbon and Lyra go Tasting Randomly with Others**

She remembered the day that they had drunk that delicious cider made by Granny Smith and her family. Lyra also remembered that was the same day Bonbon said the iconic line when she tried the awful cider.

"Mine's got rocks in it!"

The next day, all throught Ponyville, everybody had mocked poor Bonbon. That was the day where Lyra stood up for Bonbon. It seemed like the two were always around eachother, but they had never really had a conversation before.

Turns out, the two had quite a few things in common, and quickly became the best of friends. At the moment, they were walking down the street for some Zapapple jam, something that they figured they would like to do, since neither of them had ever tried it before.

Waiting in line, they saw many people they knew like; Rarity, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cheerilee, and many others. Finally, they approached the stand, eager to try Ponyville's famous Zapapple jam.

Lyra had medium-length white hair with thick mint green stripes. She was wearing a necklace with her cutie mark- a harp- on it, over a pastel blue shirt, with thin darker blue cuffs. She was also wearing a pair of shorts, ending halfway down the thigh, and they were a pale brown, with tiny tassels on the bottom. She was also wearing knee socks, with pale brown and darker brown stripes, along with halfway-up-the-thigh dark brown sweater boots. She had bright golden eyes.

Bonbon was standing beside her, with her hair in long thick curls, colours split down the middle, one half of her hair dark blue, the other half pink. Her eyes were a cloudy light blue, ones like the sky and rolling waves crashing down on the shore of a nice beach. She was wearing a form-fitting dress that hugged her curves, and it ended mid-thigh. It was a spaghetti-strap dress, with bows on the straps. The top was nice fancy- but not too sexy- lace, with a bow on the top, and the chest part was tight, striped pink and purple.

The middle hugged her sides, and was a dark blue, the same shade as the purple. The bottom flared out ever-so-slightly, hugging her hips, but flaring out and ending mid-thigh, not too short for a dress. Her outfit was complete with arm-length gloves ending just below her elbow, and shiny gold sandals with a tiny wedged heel.

Lyra took another spoonful of Zapapple jam, shoving it into her mouth. She swallowed the spoonful of Zapapple jam and stuck out her tongue at Bonbon. Bonbon laughed in response. Lyra's tongue was coloured the colours of the rainbow! Bonbon stuck her tongue out at Lyra, her tongue the same colour as Lyra's.

As they laughed, giggling and pointing to eachother, three little girls approached the pair, widely known in Ponyville as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The tree girls were; Scootaloo, who was Rainbow Dash's little sister, Apple Bloom, Apple Jack's little sister, and Sweetie Bell, Rarity's younger sister.

"Hey guys! Could you do us a favour?" Scootaloo asked, approaching the two giggling young women.

"Sure guys, what is it?" Bonbon asked in her slight French accent, one that could be annoying at times, if Lyra wasn't so familiar with it.

"Well, y'all wanted you to find Rainbow Dash, and bring her here to help us find our cutie marks." Apple Boom replied, "Could you find her for us?"

"Sure we can. Where is she?" Lyra asked the young girls.

"I think she's at Fluttershy's house, and we're going to be too busy to find her, since we're going to help out Apple Jack at the farm!" Sweetie Bell said, confirming the place that the two girls would need to go to.

The two girls nodded. "We'll find her for you!" Bonbon agreed, and Lyra nodded.

"Ha ha, Bonbon, you're such a whore!"

Bonbon had put the entire spoon of Zapapple jam into her mouth, licking around the flat edge of the spoon, fake moaning in even faker intense pleasure.

"Mmmm, baby, give it to me~" She said in a fake sexy voice.

Lyra stopped in her tracks, looking at Bonbon.

"Are you okay, Lyra? Your face is really red!" Bonbon said, running her thumb along Lyra's hot red cheek.

"I-I'm fine you just have a bit of…" She trailed off, her voice suddenly becoming high-pitch, almost sexy. "_You just have a bit of Zapapple jam on your chin."_

Bonbon blushed furiously as Lyra leaned closer, using her finger to wipe up the jam on her chin, delicately licking her finger of the jam. It was nighttime, and Bonbon figured that they should keep going, since they were almost at Fluttershy's house.

"C'mon Lyra, we're almost there!" Bonbon encouraged, but Lyra shook her head.

"We waited all day for Zapapple jam and my legs are tired. Can we take a break?" Lyra asked.

In response, Bonbon, still being silly, pulled Lyra on her back, continuing to walk to Fluttershy's house to get Rainbow Dash.

-Meanwhile-

"I don't think this is right, but I like you, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy admitted, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet.

"We're best friends; I guess you would like me, right?" Rainbow replied, looking at embarrassed Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was wearing a light pink sundress, with little yellow ballerina flats. Her hair was a lighter pink than her dress, swept off to one side, ending at her elbows. Her outfit was complete with a yellow headband, matching her shoes. Her cutie mark of butterflies was on her chest.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a pair of orange goggles over her rainbow hair striped hair, which was jelled into a mowhawk. She was wearing a brown pilot's jacket with her cutie mark stitched onto the breast pocket. Underneath the jacket was a tee, a bright blue one with a big cutie mark, her cutie mark of a thunderbolt and clouds was printed right on her tiny chest. Her outfit was complete with black jeans and boots.

"No, I mean… More than friends." Fluttershy continued, and Rainbow Dash blushed.

"C'mon Fluttershy, quit pulling my leg. Why would you ever like me?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy.

They were sitting across from eachother on Fluttershy's huge bed.

"Well…" Fluttershy started in her tiny voice, leaning a bit closer, "You're super caring, always considering others, nice, athletic, you stand up for yourself and your friends no matter what, you're brave, not to mention you're very… Handsome."

"Handsome?" Rainbow Dash asked, and her face is a deep shade of red.

"Would you prefer me to call you pretty?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not really." She shook her head.

"Fine then, you're gorgeous." Fluttershy corrected, and she went a deeper shade of red.

"Thanks, Fluttershy. You're way prettier than me, though, hands down. You're way nice, no wonder all those animals love you so much. You're shy, which is super cute, and I love it." Rainbow Dash admitted, leaning closer to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy got really close to Rainbow Dash's ear, making a bold move and biting down on Rainbow Dash's earlobe. Dash moaned a bit, and Fluttershy sucked, using her tongue to push out her earring. She pulled back after a while, face flushed and breathing heavily.

"S-sorry Rainbow Dash I didn't mean to –"Fluttershy started.

She was silenced with a pair of lips pressing against her own, and she moaned a bit, very high-pitched. Dash pushed her tongue throught Fluttershy's lips, tracing along the edges of her cheeks and the roof of her mouth, wrapped in a tight embrace, with Rainbow Dash lying on top of Fluttershy.

"That's okay, I really enjoyed it." Dash said, pulling away from the kiss. "But let me give all of the pleasure tonight, okay?"

Fluttershy nodded, blushing furiously. Dash rubbed Fluttershy's earlobe in two fingers, slowly bringing her lips up to it and kissing her earlobe lightly. Then, bringing her mouth up a bit more, she breathed into Fluttershy's ear, causing her to moan out loud.

"Moan in my ear." Rainbow Dash instructed, and Fluttershy did so, as she began to caress her ear and her neck with her tongue.

After that, Rainbow Dash reacted in the heat of the moment, tugging the top of Fluttershy's sundress down ever so slightly, looking into her eyes. Fluttershy nodded, and in one fluid motion, the sundress had left her body and slipped onto the floor, leaving Fluttershy in only her undergarments.

Rainbow Dash stared at the glorious body she was dying to unclothe. Fluttershy was wearing a tiny plain yellow bra with a bow right in the middle, with matching underwear, and Fluttershy's cutie mark was printed on the right breast of her bra.

Dash pulled Fluttershy's socks off next, and then pulled her own shirt off.

As Dash went to lean back over Fluttershy, her knee shifted against Fluttershy's crotch area, and she almost screamed in pleasure.

"_Do that again~" _Fluttershy exclaimed in a lust-crazed voice.

Dash was happy to do so. She thrusted her knee forwards and there was a loud gasp from Fluttershy.

"_More~" _She edged on as Dash kneed her harder.

"_More~" _Fluttershy begged and Rainbow Dash kneed her faster and even harder.

After a while, Fluttershy screamed, "More!" and then drooped.

"Oh sweet Celestia did I make you-"Dash stammered.

"_Yes, yes you did…"_ Fluttershy confirmed.

"A-already?"

"Yeah, I guess it just h-_happens _fast for me." Fluttershy said.

"I wonder how many other times I can make you?" Dash asked.

"S-six!" Rainbow shouted, licking up the sweet entrails of her victory, as Fluttershy almost brought to the brink of letting it all out on the other side of her.

They were in the iconic "69" position and Rainbow Dash slipped two fingers into Fluttershy's overworked nook, pulling them out covered in Fluttershy's succulent entrails, and licked them dry.

Suddenly, the two heard a knock on the door. Unfortunately, Dash was screaming Fluttershy's name, and Lyra and Bonbon thought that she was in trouble.

"Don't worry, we're coming for you!" Lyra shouted.

"The door's unlocked!" Bonbon confirmed, and the door swung wide open.

The two girls on the bed scrambled for the covers, but couldn't get to them in time.

The other two girls stopped in their tracks. "What are you doing?" Lyra asked the pair, and they scrambled for the covers, covering themselves.

"OUT!" Rainbow roared, pointing to the door.

"Lucky, Fluttershy." Bonbon sighed. They were at Lyra house, discussing what they had seen previously.

"What?" Lyra asked, confused.

"Well, Rainbow Dash's probably the best fuck around, and she's in Fluttershy's bed! Not fair!" Bonbon whined, and Lyra slapped her arm.

"Bonbon!"

"Well, it's probably true! What were they even doing?"

"I think they were doing the '69'." Lyra answered.

"Lucky!"

"Oh, will you shut up?" Lyra shouted, teasing. "So you're saying that Rainbow Dash's the best fuck around? What if I am the best fuck in town?"

"Are you?" Bonbon asked.

"Wanna find out?" Lyra asked in a musical tone.

"What do you mean?" Bonbon asked.

Lyra took both of her hands in Bonbon's. "Well, the truth is I really like you, and I have for a long time. I've always wanted to do this, so shut up and do as I say, okay?"

Bonbon blushed. "Everything you say?" She asked.

"Everything." Lyra confirmed.

Bonbon nodded. Lyra dived for her, topping, and kissed her all the way up to her cheek, all the way down to her neck. Lyra really had no idea how much Bonbon truly wanted her, and how much Bonbon would make her feel good.

A while later, Bonbon was completely naked, and Lyra had taken off her shirt, but still had her pink bra on, the top of it laced.

"_Mmmmmm~" _Bonbon moaned as Lyra sucked the tip of one of her breasts, kneading the tip of the other one in two fingers. Lyra pinched, and Bonbon threw her head back, panting and moaning.

After pulling her mouth away, Lyra traced a finger down Bonbon's chest, stomach, resting on her hipbone and tracing circles on it. Bonbon moaned slightly. Lyra then approached her final destination, kneading a _particularly _sensitive spot in two fingers.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh~" _Bonbon moaned loudly, and Lyra continued.

From there, she moved her finer down a bit farther down, finding Bonbon's entrance quite easily. Lyra traced her finger along her entrance, and when the pleasure became unbearable, Bonbon thrusted her hips forward, sending Lyra's index finger deep inside of her.

Bonbon's sweet pleasure-ridden scream was music to Lyra's ears as Bonbon began to thrust her hips onto Lyra's finger, quickly getting used to the pleasure that it gave her. When Bonbon was wet enough, Lyra pushed another finger deep inside her, which made Bonbon cry out even louder than before. Suddenly, Bonbon's inner walls became tighter as Lyra thrusted her fingers in again and again, adding another finger in and…

Bonbon reached her climax as Lyra swiftly pulled her fingers out of Bonbon and slowly licked them clean before her very eyes. Bonbon's eyes bulged as Lyra tongue snaked out from her mouth, her saliva slathering over the tips of her fingers, then gorging on the rest of Bonbon's entrails. Lyra moaned deeply and quietly as she did, and Bonbon squirmed, not being able to look away from her because her tongue was so hot snaking over her fingers like that…

"_You're fucking delicious~"_ Lyra moaned, licking her fingers loudly one last time.

Bonbon sat up roughly, pulling Lyra close to her as Lyra ran her soaked fingers down Bonbon's busty chest, and Bonbon shivered in pleasure.

"_Lyra… I fucking love your tongue~" _Bonbon moaned passionately, red in the face as she admitted it.

"_I bet you'll love it even more once you can see what it can really do~" _Lyra moaned back, pushing Bonbon's upper body back down on the bed roughly.

Lyra trailed her tongue down the length of Bonbon's body, and Bonbon squirmed in lust and anticipation for Lyra's next moves, wanting the pleasure. Even thinking about it was making both Bonbon and Lyra _soaking._

Bonbon squealed and moaned as Lyra licked her clitoris, pulling apart her flaps so that she could taste Bonbon even more. "_Mmmmmmm~" _Lyra moaned, working Bonbon's clit with her tongue and making Bonbon's upper body lurch forwards again.

Lyra pushed Bonbon back on the bed, and continued, licking her roughly with her tongue, loving the way that she tastes. Lyra's tongue snaked down closer to Bonbon's entrance, and Bonbon moaned hotly in response. Lyra smirked as she used her thumbs to push Bonbon's flaps further apart, and got a closer look at her best friend's dripping vagina.

"_Fuck, your pussy's so wet~" _Lyra said, breathing hot air onto Bonbon's ultra-sensitive vagina, and she moaned in pleasure, grasping the covers that she was laying on top of.

Lyra plunged her tongue deep into Bonbon, and she pulled the covers up around her, screaming in extreme lust, want and pleasure. Lyra was the best thing that had ever happened in Bonbon's life, and she was also the best pleasure-giver ever, whether it was in a friendly matter or not. Right now, Bonbon was on Cloud Nine, loving the way that Lyra could manipulate her body to do what the mint-green-haired girl wanted, and what she could do with her tongue…

Lyra pushed her tongue even further into Bonbon, making her almost scream in ecstasy. "_Ah, Lyra, ahhhhhhhhhh~ I'm going to~" _Bonbon moaned, gripping the sheets as tightly as she could and stared into her best friend's eyes.

Lyra just smirked as Bonbon moaned even louder than before, bending over and raking her nails along Lyra's back. But Lyra didn't stop there. She put her index finger into her mouth, coating it in her saliva and then taking it out of her mouth all wet. She then took her coated index finger and rubbed Bonbon's clitoris with it as well as having her tongue inside of her.

That was too much for Bonbon. The upper part of Bonbon's body lifted up as she threw her head back, screaming Lyra's name loud and clear and Lyra fingers were ripped out from inside of her from this sudden action. Bonbon slumped on top of Lyra, and Lyra hugged her best friend tightly, rocking her to the sides a bit.

Bonbon recovered quickly, sitting up and smiling mischievously at Lyra. "What is it?" She asked her best friend, and Bonbon's grin got even wider.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Bonbon asked with a smirk, and Lyra blushed.

"Anything." She replied as Bonbon fell onto her side and then rolling into a sitting position.

"I want to try what we saw Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were doing with you." Bonbon confessed, blushing.

To answer her question, Lyra rolled over to top Bonbon, kissing her in agreement. "I love you Bonbon." Lyra murmured into Bonbon's ear.

"I love you too." Bonbon replied.

The next day, Bonbon and Lyra had attempted to avoid Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as much as possible. It would have been awkward if they saw the couple, considering Lyra and Bonbon actually did exactly what Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash anyways. Thank _goodness_ the two of them were out of sight today because Lyra and Bonbon had to return the Zapapple jam jar to Granny Smith, and _definitely _didn't want to bump into either of them on their way.

Lyra and Bonbon were walking down the dusty old road in the direction of Granny Smith's farm, when suddenly a scooter whizzed past the two girls, and they jumped back in surprise. The scooter circled back, and the young Scootaloo hopped off of it, a smile plastered on her face.

"So, did you guys see Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked excitedly, and both Bonbon and Lyra shook their heads, blushing.

"No, Scootaloo, we couldn't find her." Lyra said, and Bonbon continued.

"We rang the doorbell, but nobody answered."

"Oh, that's okay then. I'll go find her myself." Scootaloo said proudly, hopping back onto her scooter and zooming off.

"We better go." Lyra said, grabbing Bonbon's hand and walking the opposite direction that Scootaloo had gone.


End file.
